Mr McDreamy
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Just look at him. He's soooo hot! Everything from his chicken hair style up to his toe nails is just plain heavenly![AU][sasusaku]


**Standard disclaimer applied.**

No animals were harmed during the entire making of this fan fiction.

**DO ENJOY!**

**Mr. McDreamy**

_Written by Purpleblush017_

"Oooh, how's that guy over there?" a female asked with a naughty smile on her face as she flipped her golden locks. Her blue eyes were fixed on the person who was sitting on the metal stool on the waiting area below them. She slightly leaned over the rails to take a gook look and unconsciously licked her lips wet. To bad for her, her companion wasn't unconscious as she is.

"Eeew, Ino!" whimpered a brunette woman who lightly tapped the blonde's shoulder. "Seriously, snap out of it! That guy's married!" She gave Ino a serious stare to indicate her point. "Let the man be." She added as she arranged the few stacks of folders she was carrying in her arms. On her blue coat, there pinned a golden name plate which read _Tenten, Head Typist_. "Besides, don't you have your Shikamaru?"

Stretching her arms, she slightly made a muffled voice which Tenten was sure were curses, then Ino straightened her white overcoat before looking at her Chinese bunned friend. "We just broke up."

Instead of a shocked face, there was confusion. "Again?"

"Yeah. That lazy ass. Serves him right." Re-pinning her name plate with _Yamanaka Ino, Registered Nurse_ engraved on it, she started tying her long blonde hair into one high and neat bun. "He's so lazy! He couldn't even call to see if I'm okay and alive and breathing whenever I work late! He doesn't really care!" Ino let out a frustrated growl.

Tenten raised her brown eyebrow. "But you always keep your cell phone off!" When she received no response from the other, she asked her, "So that's why you're man-hunting?"

Ino slumped and made a face. "The world is full of edible men, Tenten. A woman should at least take taste twenty of them, minimum." She lectured. "You know what they say right? _Collect and collect, and then select_."

"You're insane, woman!" Tenten smirked, "Don't worry; you'll crawl back to Shikamaru's arms pretty soon. It's just a matter of time before you go lovey dovey mushy mushy. Again."

Ino's eyes perked up and raised her pointing finger at her. "Hey! I won't be the one crawling back to that lazy ass! He should be the one dong the crawling, not me!"

Tenten's smirk grew a notch. "Oh, really? Last time I checked, you were the one who begged and cried on his doorstep and pleaded to him to take you back."

"Excuse me, I didn't cry! It was raining and I was soaked! And I didn't beg and pleaded! I asked him nice and politely!" Ino said defensively.

"Yeah, _right_, Miss Queen of denial." Tenten mocked.

But before Ino could counter-attack and verbally assault Tenten (which is a very unique gift Ino has), a soft and shyful greeting made to her ears. Turning around, she saw their fried—Hyuuga Hinata, who have eyes which you wouldn't see anywhere else but their bloodline. Hinata's eyes were pearly white and her long hair was in the middle of the hue of black and violet.

"Hinata!" Tenten and Ino greeted as they waved at her. Hinata approached them. "Is it your break time?" Ino asked as Hinata leaned her back on the railings and sighed.

Hinata slightly nodded as she let out another heavy sigh. "It's just that—there was a huge commotion downstairs."

"Why? You got a bundle of bodies at the emergency room?" Tenten asked.

"No," Hinata paused for a dramatic effect. "worse."

Tenten was about to say something when she noticed Ino's attention drew from them to the people downstairs. "Ino! What are you looking at?"

Ino glanced at them with a wide grin on her face. "The man of my dreams!" And then, as if on queue, there were noises buzzing the whole hospital and screams and squeals echoing the grounds.

On reflex, Hinata and Tenten peered over the railings edge to see the whole ground floor below them to be crowded with people staring at one person in the middle of the commotion. All eyes were staring, no—ogling at one man who's asking the female attendant, who was obviously blushing, on the front desk of the lobby. Well, not one woman in the room could blame the creature; the man who was talking to her was one hot piece of ass.

His raven hair, with that weird yet handsome chicken-hair style, it just fits him gorgeously. Those deep onyx eyes, so full of mystery that a woman would happily drown into, so captivating. And even though he's frowning from all the unwanted attention he's getting, he still looks dangerously attractive—a boyfriend material, someone a woman can display in the open and gloat about. His thin lips, one could die just to taste and feel theirs with him. His skin, achingly tempting to touch. And his tall and lean figure—oh, plain heavenly.

"That's why. He's causing the ruckus." Hinata pointed out. She seems to be suppressing a blush of her own. Shy girls are affected too. "He came here yesterday too. It was like a rally in here."

Ino looked at Hinata as if she just committed a murder. "Why didn't you tell us that, that—hot creature walked into this building yesterday?"

"But…you were out with Shikamaru at that time. Besides, he came around at midnight shift yesterday." Hinata answered feeling a little guilty.

Tenten nodded, "And that hot guy knows he's a great catch. I'd close the whole floor—no, this whole building for that guy."

Hinata frowned at her two friends. "But this is a hospital. This is no place for someone like him to parade himself and to—"

"—loiter around? I know. But damn! Aint we lucky?" Ino chuckled as her eyes twinkled in delight as she kept checking the mysterious guy out. "He is so hot."

"Hm… he's okay." The woman who just stopped and leaned over the railings somewhere close to Ino's left. People might have seen pink hair, wig or not, but not as elegant as this woman's pink hair. It looks soft and sweet enough to eat. Her emerald eyes glanced at the scene on the lobby with a hint of disinterest.

Ino looked interested; can this woman resist hot guy's charm? On her white over coat, there pinned a golden name plate which read _Haruno Sakura, Doctor intern_. She glanced at Ino and smiled at her. There was something warm and lively about her innocent smile.

"Hi! I'm new here. I work on the third floor and I was just on my way to the canteen when suddenly there was a lot of screaming." Sakura explained. "Oh, you're busy looking at him too?" Sakura smiled again. "I came here to find what the buzz was all about; it turns out, its just about one man! Pretty crazy, huh?"

Tenten must have been half-listening for she slightly nodded her head. "Damn. Look at his ass!" she an Ino giggled while Hinata blushed and Sakura's smile grew wider. "I'd like to have that on my—"

"Tenten!" Hinata screamed, losing her cool as she turned pinker. Bad thoughts! She frightened that it wouldn't leave her now tainted mind. She looked like she was ready to cry and run away or maybe even faint.

"What? I'm just admiring a very nice piece of art God has given us mortals to admire and ogle at." Tenten defended.

"Right on, sister!" Ino second-motioned as she watched mystery man from above. The women who seemed to have crowded the lobby were being shoved away and back to their original posts by the security along with other males (probably their husband or boyfriend). Mr. Hot guy is now sitting on a red couch on the lobby with a masculine frown on his face. He seemed to be looking around, as if looking for someone or something.

"He must be one of those emo-types, you think?" Tenten asked all of a sudden, not really waiting for an answer.

Surprisingly, someone answered her. "Well, I do agree. But I think he's more of the bastard-type if you ask me." Sakura said as the three women beside her gave her a confused look. "What? Why? I'm just saying—look at him. Not one girl is approaching him! I guess he's transmitting a psychic dark energy that says 'don't-come-near-me-or-I'll-rip-your-heads-off'." there was a quite giggle.

Hinata considered the thought and nodded. "I understand. I have a cousin like that."

Ignoring them and swimming again on the mystery man's charm, Ino sighed. "Wouldn't you just love to have those strong arms around you? That warmth and his hear beating in line with yours… Isn't just that romantic?"

"Actually, he may not be warm. I think he's pretty cold inside out. A tragic past, maybe." Sakura rambled. "He may not probably be the romantic type too."

Tenten glared at her. "Aren't you a mood-killer."

Sakura smiled and continued, "I think it's the other way around. He's in denial and actually needs someone warm enough to melt him and mold him into a better man." Slightly irritated at the pink-haired companion yet still distracted by the mystery man below, Tenten and Ino couldn't channel their energy to say anything to backsas her.

"And about those biceps, you won't get to experience that in a long time. Apparently, he's in a struggle. He lacks affection and sweet nothings. Has no humor, has no sweet tooth and has no romantic side at all!" Sakura said and took three steps backward when hot guy glanced at them momentarily.

Only Hinata seemed to have taken notice of Sakura's sudden action. She stared at the pink-haired woman and then at the raven-haired man below, something felt oddly familiar. And yet she couldn't quite figure it out.

As if on cloud nine, Ino said, "He must probably be in a basketball team or in soccer or in any kind of sport. He's probably a varsity player or that sort."

Sakura smiled and started playing with a loose strand of her pink bundle of cotton candy-like hair. "Normally, I would agree with you. But I think he likes to train alone. He's probably not a team player. He must be a non-social being. He might not care about others but himself. He probably never called anyone a friend. He must've only had thought of people to be his enemy or opponent."

"He must probably be rich. Just look at his clothes, must be branded." Ino said still staring at the guy mentally undressing him in her head.

"I think he's just an average person who earns just enough money." Sakura started, "He might be rich but he wouldn't dare touch his inherited money for something that's not important. He must be the type of guy who would work really hard to earn his own money and spend them wisely. He wouldn't even dare buy branded clothes. If ever he has branded clothes like what he's wearing right now, they must be a gift from someone." Smile.

Trying not to listen to her, Ino continued to float in wonder. "He must probably have a good diet. His body is just _oooh_, delicious."

"Actually, I think he's the type of guy who doesn't really care about food that much. He only eats something he's used to. I bet he's a tomato lovin' guy." Sakura insisted.

Tenten raised her perfectly and newly shaven eyebrow, she seemed to be fully listening to her now. "You think he has a problem?"

Sakura shook her head and it looked magical, pink strands flew in thin air. "No, no. I think he's a genius. Top notcher. Scholar. Good grades. Praise worthy. Always on top. Always ahead on everyone else."

"You speak ill of him. Can't you see how hot he is?" Ino questioned her as if ready to conduct a cat fight (which she's really good at).

Sakura's pink eyebrows met one another. "I can see how hot he is. Not one soul could deny that. Everyone in this building wants to get in his pants. I even saw five or probably seven men staring at his you-know-what."

"Girl," Ino started, "I don't get what you're trying to say. You contradict what we say and then you're praising him now?" She paused. And then asked out of nowhere: "Do you think he's good in bed? I mean, he must probably have a lot of tricks up in his sleeves. And with his stamina, he might make a woman really, _really_ happy!"

"_Ino_!" Hinata whimpered looking scandalized.

Tenten smirked. "Yeah, makes me wonder too. He must be _very_ skilled." Giggle. Giggle. Hinata blushed harder as Sakura took another step back. "Look! He's looking over here! He's looking at us!" Tenten squealed, tugging Hinata's white coat.

Indeed, charming mystery man's eyes were fixed on them, glaring as it may seem. And he's not frowning, he's smirking too! Some of the girls watching him connected his stare to the four women on the second floor and they sent dead glares at them. Raven-haired man rose from the couch and walked over to the attendant on the lobby again.

"Do you think he already has a girlfriend?" Ino asked half-hoping.

Hinata looked at her, shocked. "But you already have a boyfriend, Ino!"

"We broke up yesterday." Ino said as if she was just reciting a memorized line used over and over again.

Hinata narrowed her pearl orbs on her. "But you always break up. More than twice a month. And you always get back together again." She said, as if it was the line she had to say in a commercial.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino unenthusiastically waved at her. "What is he doing? Is he checking in the hospital? Oooh, I'd love to be his nurse!"

Tenten snorted. "Yeah, all of the women here would die to be that man's nurse. That attendant on the lobby alone is one damn lucky woman." She made a 'Tsk. Tsk.' sound.

Ino "hmphed" her and continued to stare at mystery man who seemed to be glaring at them. "He is just so hot and dreamy!"

Ting. Ning.

"Attention," there was an announcement being made by the woman from the lobby. "there is an Uchiha Sasuke on the lobby here with me—"

Ino grinned. "Hot name for a hot man."

"—who requests the presence of one woman—"

Insert screams and squeals and flying hearts.

"—named Haruno Sakura. There is a man named Uchiha Sasuke looking for you here in the lobby. I repeat…"

"Man, that girl's _sooo_, lucky!" Tenten slumped.

Hinata's eyes widen as she realized something in shock. She slowly looked at the woman beside Ino. "Y-you!" she shuttered.

Sakura stopped curling her hair with her index finger and smiled at her. "Nice to see you too, Hinata! How's Naruto and Neji?"

Ino and Tenten looked agape. "You didn't tell us that you knew each other Hinata."

Hinata blushed slightly, who by now is looking like a ripe tomato. "I… I didn't realize until now… she's…"

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself haven't I?" Sakura cut Hinata off. "Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura!" Tenten and Ino's eyes widened.

"Come out, Sakura! You can't hide from me all night!" A deep voice said through the speaker. It was charming and mystery man's voice. It sounded so perfect and manly. And it's enough to make you fall weak on your knees. Like a bull's eye or cupid's love arrow hitting you straight in the heart.

Sakura straightened her white over coat and sighed. "Oh, he's mad at me." she smiled at Ino and Tenten who seemed to be quite in a shock, their mouths hanging open. She nodded at Hinata before turning around.

After a few steps, she stopped abruptly and told them: "About your question, yes, he does have a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend." Smile. Smile. Giggle. "A fiancée." She said pointing at herself and there on her ring finger, glowing brightly was an Amethyst stone in a silver band. "And yes, he's pretty good in bed too." She stuck her tongue out playfully, winked at them and ran downstairs and greeted Mr. hot, charming, dreamy or sometimes known as mystery man.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted with a smile. There were gasps echoing the whole hospital when Sasuke leaned in and gave a quick wet kiss. "Been waiting long?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke snorted. "You've been hiding from me again." He said as he wounded his strong arms around her slender waist. "You find it amusing that I get to be harassed by women everywhere, don't you?"

"Now, now, honey. It's not amusing, it's fascinating that you wait for me anyway, and yes, it's amusing to see you get ambushed by women everywhere you walk in!" she grinned.

"Aren't you jealous that I might give in?" Sasuke smirked, obviously teasing her. "I'm still a man after all."

Sakura slightly shook her pink head and smiled softly at him. "No. I don't think you have the guts to give in with these kind of women, Sasuke-kun. Besides, you love me very, very, very, very, very, _very _much!"

Sasuke smiled gently as he intertwined his hand on hers, squeezing it lightly. "I do."

Sakura grinned. "You're even willing to die for me! Protect me in the midst of danger! DO everything I ask you to do! And you can't survive without me!"

"Yes." _And yes, and yes, and yes._

Sakura looked over the clock and smiled brightly. "We can still have dinner together. I'll just go get pack my stuff and we can go."

"Aa." The famous mono-syllabic Sasuke have shown itself.

As if remembering something, Sakura looked over at her shoulder and glanced at the second floor where a two-bunned Chinese-looking woman and a blonde haired woman leaning over the railings with their mouths hanging open, beside them was a shy and timid girl blushing in embarrassment.

Giving them a good view of Sasuke and herself, Sakura smiled and waved at them.

-

**. : Owari : .**

**-**

**-**

**Purpleblush:** POLISHED, I think so, if ever I left out some errors of any kind, tell me and I'll fix it.

Oh, yes, good eyes, the whole "McDreamy" thing, I got the idea from the hit drama series entitled Grey's Anatomy. I watch it too. It's both funny and heart-felt. It makes me cry.

This is kind of weird, I know. The three women who were supposed to be "talking" about Sasuke were originally three sluts in my head. But as it turns out, it wouldn't fit to put an OC with a huge part. In the end, after editing it, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were the characters for the spot. I wanted to replace Hinata with Temari, but it didn't fit for there should be at least some "innocence" in at least one of the three women talking about Sasuke-kun in the story. So, there you have it! All done.

**Make me happy!**


End file.
